


Guardian

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida watches over his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

When Kouji awoke in death, he thought he'd fallen into Hell. There was no sky, only walls of dirt, and the wheezing coughs of surrounding men in construction clothing, each one straining as they dug a shovel deep into the earth. When he saw one of those men was his son, Hiromitsu, he let out a cry—of joy at seeing his son, of terror at knowing that he, too, was dead and in this Hell. He rushed towards his son regardless, not minding the fact that he was as busy as the other workers, and flung his arms around him.

Nothing. He went right through him.

Was this part of his Hell, to watch his son suffer as a result of his father's foolish, irresponsible means of trying to obtain money, all the while being incapable of offering him comfort…or was he simply a ghost, a watchful guardian over his son?

He watched Hiromitsu work. Hiromitsu eating meager, unfilling meals. Hiromitsu sitting in the break room with the other workers and wearing worn, stoic expression on his face. Hiromitsu looking at the junk food and alcohol being sold, looking down at his pay, and shaking his head. Hiromitsu spending all his pay on beer, and drinking until he was passed out on the floor, curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing. Hiromitsu tossing and turning restlessly in his bunk. Hiromitsu waking up to resume being put through hellish labor again. Hiromitsu grinding his teeth as he dug his shovel into a particularly hard patch of earth. Hiromitsu sweating, wheezing, and doubling over with violent coughs that made him collapse, unable to do work, and having to be carried over to a room full of sick workers.

Kouji saw that brave, kindhearted man, Kaiji-kun, again. He heard his son curse his father's name harshly (Kouji did not flinch—he deserved every ounce of criticism). He saw Kaiji-kun slap him. Hiromitsu nursing his cheek and cursing the man. Hiromitsu leaving the room and returning to work. Hiromitsu watching Kaiji-kun from a distance, as the agonizingly slow days continued to pass by. Hiromitsu watching in awe as Kaiji-kun's inspiring passion united men who had given up hope together and accomplish the impossible. Hiromitsu eventually joining them in their rousing passion, as they watched Kaiji-kun gamble his own life to save their lives. Hiromitsu being taken aside by a Teiai agent. Hiromitsu being drugged. Hiromitsu waking up in a car, stepping outside of it, seeing the sun in the blue sky for the first time in god knows how long.

Then Kaiji-kun came running towards him. He saw Hiromitsu cry, cheer, and embrace Kaiji, thanking him from the bottom of his heart for freeing someone as lowly ("No!" he wanted to scold his son, but Kaiji did it for him) as him.

And when he saw his son smile as genuinely and brightly as the now-setting sun, Kouji himself smiled and closed his eyes. His spirit could rest peacefully now.


End file.
